


1:58

by fakecharliebrown



Series: prompt fills (: [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nonbinary Kita Shinsuke, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, but its blink and u miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakecharliebrown/pseuds/fakecharliebrown
Summary: Osamu shakes Kita awake after an odd dream.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Series: prompt fills (: [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919464
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1:58

**Author's Note:**

> title from last kiss by taylor swift

Shinsuke blinks awake to find Osamu shaking their shoulder, just barely. It’s less of a shake and more of a nudge, really. Shinsuke lets out a small, curious noise, and reaches up to rub the sleep out of their eyes. Osamu is leaning over them, but he sits back when he sees that Shinsuke is awake. Shinsuke sits up, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Osamu?” they ask. “‘S everythin' okay?”

Osamu shifts, squeezing the palm of his right hand with his left—his most common nervous tic. He moves on to squeezing and bending his knuckles as if he’s going to crack them, but they don’t make a sound; Shinsuke supposes he must’ve already cracked them recently, and wonders how long Osamu has been awake, or if he even slept at all. 

“Osamu,” Shinsuke says softly, reaching for Osamu. They pull him to lean up against the headboard of the bed with them, knowing well enough by now that when Osamu gets like this, nervous enough to show it in tics, he doesn’t like his hands to be restrained. Osamu presses himself close to Shinsuke’s side. “What’s goin’ on?” 

“Sorry for wakin’ ya,” Osamu mumbles. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Shinsuke dismisses. “Are you okay?”

Osamu shakes his head jerkily. “I just—had a weird dream, ‘s all.”

“Do ya wanna talk about it?” Shinsuke asks. Osamu shakes his head again. “Okay,” Shinsuke replies. “I’m gonna get up for a second, ‘kay?” 

Osamu nods and backs off, watching as Shinsuke slides out of bed and pads across the room to open the blinds, revealing the night sky outside their shared bedroom window. They’re in Shinsuke’s home this week, staying near the rice field out in the open country rather than in Osamu’s apartment in the city. The stars out by Shinsuke’s home are much brighter than they are in the city, much prettier. Osamu has always liked looking at them, even though he grew up in a small town where the stars were bright and visible all year long. 

Shinsuke crawls back into bed, humming softly as Osamu moves in close again. 

“What’d ya do that for?” Osamu mumbles, staring at the stars outside the window. 

“Wanted to see the stars,” Shinsuke murmurs, their eyelids drooping. They drop their head onto Osamu’s shoulder, humming a soft tune under their breath as they curl up next to their lover. Osamu tugs the blanket up and over their laps, mumbling lyrics to Shinsuke’s song as he slowly but surely lessens his fidgeting and relaxes his tensed muscles. It's quiet for several moments, the only sound being their own breathing and the softest whistling breeze outside the window. 

“Shinsuke?” Osamu asks. 

Shinsuke hums in lieu of a response. 

“I love ya,” Osamu says. He reaches down to grab one of Shinsuke’s hands, playing idly with Shinsuke’s fingers. 

“Don’t crack my knuckles, please,” Shinsuke replies, half-asleep. “Love you, too.”

Osamu smiles softly. “Go back to sleep. Yer droolin’ on me.”

Shinsuke allows Osamu to slide them both down to a prone position on the bed, and turns to press closer to Osamu’s chest. “You love it,” they mumble. The last thing they hear before they fall back to sleep is the lilting, warm tone of Osamu’s responding laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to robin for this prompt. u are helping me achieve my goal of making nby kita a common tag on ao3
> 
> i love osakita
> 
> as always, talk to me on [tumblr](https://fake-charliebrown.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/fakecharlieb), or check out my [carrd](https://fakecharliebrown.carrd.co/)


End file.
